


one of those days

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: It's this effortless sex-appeal that drives Erwin up the wall and even the way Levi sips at his tea seems scandalously filthy in his eyes by the time their meeting comes to an end.





	one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26! (re-up cuz I'm dumb)

Today, is just one of those days. One of those days where Erwin can't quite bring himself to sit still, to concentrate, to pay attention. It makes his usual routine feel like a drag, a waste of time when Erwin can't stop thinking about reaching the end. It's not something that happens very often, Erwin thinks, not like this anyway. And he can't really feel all that bad about being so absent all day when he thinks about that. He can indulge too sometimes and it's not like they have another mission planned anytime soon. It doesn't make work or their meetings any less important, but Erwin can't help being _human_.

To put it simple, Erwin is horny. Terribly so. It's just one of those days where looking at Levi isn't enough, or rather, too much. He's so incredibly handsome sometimes Erwin can't believe his own eyes. And sometimes it leads to him not being able to control his desire the way he usually would.

Levi sometimes jokes about it, like that Erwin didn't get laid enough when he was young because he was too busy trying to save the world. And who knows, maybe it's true. Not that it matters. The reason doesn't matter, it doesn't help Erwin to stop feeling that way, though frankly, he doesn't really want to either.

Still, it's a rough day for him. Because pulling Levi aside is not as easy as it would seem. Even when they're not _that_ busy, they're still busy and there's always work that has to be done. So Erwin tries to avoid the lure as best as he can, though he finds himself horribly distracted during their meeting when Levi looks just so good. He isn't even doing anything, just sitting there, listening, the way he usually does. But there's just something about him today.

Levi isn't oblivious to Erwin's stares either. Maybe he already knew given the fact that Erwin has been trying to avoid him today rather than engage with him, something that is, after all, rather unusual. But now he's definitely caught on, because Erwin's staring is as obvious as it could possibly be. He just can't take his eyes off Levi, the muscles in his arms when he crosses them over his chest, the way his lips move when he talks, his mere posture that looks incredibly alluring to Erwin today.

Truthfully, Erwin is under the impression, that Levi is actually enjoying the attention. If he isn't wrong, Erwin can see the slightest of smirks on Levi's lips and he isn't shy to stare back at Erwin. Like he wants to tell him he's being too obvious, yet enjoys it too much to keep himself from indulging, trying to lure Erwin in even more, as if he's in need of that. He's already at his limit. But that doesn't stop Levi.

He's quite good at that, Erwin has to admit, luring, without even really trying too. It's this effortless sex-appeal that drives Erwin up the wall and he has half the mind to excuse himself, if only it wasn't so much fun to watch.

It's nothing too obvious, really, just Levi's silent gazes, a shift here and there to allow Erwin to see just what exactly he's been lusting after all day. Even the way Levi sips at his tea seems scandalously filthy in Erwin's eyes by the time their meeting comes to an end. And he doesn't have to ask Levi to know that their day is far from over.

Thankfully however, their work day, is close to the end. There are only a few more things Erwin has to do that can't wait until tomorrow and fortunately, it doesn't take him all that long to wrap it up. He feels about ready to burst then too, not wasting any time to leave the quarters and head home, where he supposes he'll see Levi eventually.

Despite knowing that, Erwin is still a little surprised to see light shining through the windows of his house before he's even made it inside, though he's far from bothered. Quite the opposite in fact, so he walks those last few metres a little faster, calling out for Levi before the door even had the chance to fall shut behind him.

"You're a pig Erwin," is the first thing Levi tells him, not even bothering to greet Erwin at the door. "Acting so shameless."

Erwin takes off his shoes quickly to avoid being scolded, he really doesn't have the time for it today, and then makes way to follow Levi's voice. He's already waiting for him by the stairs, leaned against the railing with his arms crossed, looking absolutely gorgeous without even trying.

"Don't tell me that bothered you," Erwin says, finally soothed by the knowledge that he and Levi have the whole night to themselves. "To me it seemed, you were really enjoying it."

Levi scoffs, but Erwin can see the corners of his lips twitching like he wants to hide his smile, though it's gone from his view quickly when Levi turns around.

"You wish," he says, without meaning it at all, leading Erwin on when he starts walking up the stairs. Erwin stares at him for a moment, amazed yet again by how effortlessly Levi manages to reel him in. But he doesn't have to be told to follow and Erwin catches Levi before they reach the bedroom, going for his lips straight away because there's nothing in the way to prevent skin to skin contact there.

Surprised after all, Levi needs a second to catch up, though in the end it seems he isn't planning on teasing Erwin with playing hard to get. Maybe this whole thing they were doing earlier made him horny too, because he really isn't being shy at all, hands reaching back to squeeze Erwin's ass in a heartbeat. Levi's hands aren't very big, don't quite fit Erwin's cheeks the way Erwin's fit Levi's, but he certainly makes up for it with the way his fingers dig into the flesh, that strong grip of his Erwin can never get enough of.

They have no time to talk for a long while after that, too busy trying to keep their lips connected when they stumble into the bedroom, only pulling away when Erwin finds the chance to shove Levi down onto the sheets.

"Desperate much?" Levi mocks with a sweet rumble to his voice, but Erwin sees no reason to defend himself.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he says instead, appreciating the sight of Levi lying on his bed despite him wearing way too many clothes for Erwin's liking. But they can get to that in a second. For now, Erwin loosens his own shirt, starting to fiddle with the straps around his torso though he took the liberty of loosening them on his way over.

"You really have no idea how irresistible you are Levi."

"Oh," Levi breathes out, shifting without any particular reason, yet in just the right way to send a shiver down Erwin's spine. "I'm aware."

Of course he is. Levi was never shy when it comes to these kinds of things. He's never been coy or modest talking about himself this way, not because he's narcissistic, but probably just because he can't see Erwin lying to him about these things. So he takes them way Erwin does, endorsed in his confidence rather than embarrassed when Erwin tells him about all the things he loves about him.

"You should be," Erwin hums, losing his gear on the floor and since that's out of the way, he can no longer keep himself from joining Levi on the bed. Crawling over him, Erwin goes straight back to his lips, swallowing whatever reply Levi had left to say with his lips. But kissing is no longer enough and since Levi didn't care to, Erwin takes over the task of undressing him.

Levi on the other hand, sees no reason to help, since he already has Erwin's bare torso to touch, only pushing the shirt Erwin never lost out of the way to press his fingers into the skin of his back. Erwin arches into the touch, distracted and, ultimately frustrated with the straps of Levi's harness. Frankly, Erwin is too horny to care, so he goes straight down to Levi's groin instead. Thankfully his belt is a lot more cooperative than the rest of his straps and Erwin makes room to shove his hand down Levi's pants just in time to hear his moan when he pulls off Erwin's lips.

"Fuck," he mutters when Erwin wriggles to get Levi's cock out, already feeling it harden in his grip. "Are-"

"Shush," Erwin mutters, interrupting Levi when he leans in to peck at the corner of his mouth. "You better get hard quickly."

Levi groans in response, adjusting his position when Erwin starts rolling his thumb around the tip of his cock, trying to tease out some pre-cum.

"Aren't you a little too desperate?" Levi huffs out, probably what he wanted to say before, though the amusement in his voice leads on that he clearly doesn't mind half as much as he wants to let Erwin believe.

"Am I now?" Erwin murmurs in response, tilting his head to press his lips to Levi's neck. He responds with another huff, hips jerking when Erwin finds his fingers slick enough to give his cock a stroke. It serves to shut him up for a second too and Erwin smiles against Levi's neck, shifting so he can reach for the bedside table, find the oil in the drawer.

"You didn't even- take anything off," Levi huffs, trying to pull Erwin back, though with Erwin's hand around his cock, he really doesn't have all that much room to move.

"Doesn't matter," Erwin tells him, moving back when he found the oil because he has other plans, plans that need to be executed quickly. He's waited long enough. He humours Levi though, with a few quick pecks to the skin that shines through his shirt. There's too much fabric in the way for Erwin to linger very long anyway, but that doesn't bother him all that much right now. They do have all night after all. But Erwin's voyage ends quickly with so little skin to explore, the goal undeniably more interesting when Erwin finds it with his lips, finally hard and leaking in his hand.

"I only need this," he mutters, stroking down to the base of Levi's cock so he can wrap his lips around the head. Levi makes the most delicious noise to the sudden turn of events, one of his hands shooting down to curl into Erwin's hair and pull, as if he doesn't like it.

He curses when Erwin doesn't let up, his smart replies dying for a moment when Erwin circles his tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum he tickled out. It fills the room with wet, lewd noises in no time, Erwin working his way down Levi's cock to make sure he's slick and hard to the base while trying to get his own pants off his hips.

Succeeding eventually, Erwin finds himself certainly desperate, and definitely hard and ready for action. And while, usually, he would take his time anyway, today, is just one of those days. Erwin simply can't wait that long, so he doesn't bother to wriggle his pants down any further than he has to, pulling off Levi's cock to adjust his position and reach back for the oil he lost somewhere in the sheets.

Levi watches him with a sort of oblivious bliss to his eyes, changing to hunger when he does realise what Erwin is doing after all, reading all the signs right now as if he couldn't imagine it before. It makes Erwin wonder what he was imagining they'd do earlier, but he decides to ask later, coating his fingers with oil instead to reach back for his own ass.

Erwin has to adjust his position yet again to make the whole thing work, but once he bends back over to mouth at Levi's balls, he finds pressing a finger inside is rather easily done. And it finally provides some relief, some relief from the pressure Erwin's been feeling all day, the need for this.

Pushing a second finger in however, has quite the opposite effect on Erwin, increasing the need, the lust, as does feeling Levi's cock back in his mouth, not exactly where Erwin would want it to be right now even if it feels good too. He just needs it so badly he can hardly bring himself to be patient, if it wasn't for the hand in his hair.

"Shit," Levi hisses, holding Erwin back enough to interrupt his advances for a second. "Erwin, slow down."

Slowing down, is far from Erwin's mind at the moment, but Levi tugs at his hair hard enough to make him look up, though the sight certainly doesn't do anything to stifle Erwin's arousal.

"Come on," Levi says. "Lemme give you a hand."

_I want to touch you_ , is what he's really saying, words that couldn't sound any sweeter in Erwin's ears. Not that he's really planning on taking it any slower, but he indulges anyway, because Levi always makes it seem so easy.

Crawling back up over him then, Erwin abandons his ass to kiss Levi instead, holding on to his shoulders, eventually brushing up to his neck when Levi stays unmoving for a while.

"Don't make me wait," Erwin mutters, only pulling away from Levi's lips long enough to say the words, though it seems Erwin was simply unaware of Levi's movements. When he touches him now, his fingers are already cold and slick with oil, continuing where Erwin left off without wasting any more time.

Erwin moans to the much needed touch, his kisses getting sloppy when Levi works him open with skill Erwin is amazed to experience time and time again. But it makes sense that Levi knows how to touch him by now, knows that Erwin likes it when he pushes his fingers in deep and slow, likes it when he curls them inside so Erwin can feel the ghost of his strong grip.

"You like that?" Levi even asks though Erwin has the feeling it's not a question that needs a serious answer. It should be obvious enough with Erwin's insides twitching and squeezing around Levi's fingers, the movements of his hips that start to meet Levi's slow thrusts because it just feels _that good_.

Erwin breathes a groan against Levi's lips anyway, all the answer he can give when he feels a third finger pressing against him, Levi's fingers wriggling inside to make room for it. Erwin pushes his hips down hard when it slips, shuddering when twists them inside to make Erwin aware of his tightness. But he loosens up quickly under Levi's advances, failing to really kiss him when he continues to miss Levi's lips.

With Levi's fingers in up to the hilt, a fourth just teasing at the quivering muscle from outside, Erwin feels about ready to burst, his cock heavy and leaking between his thighs. He can't help giving himself a few generous strokes through the whole process either, but enough is enough and finally, Erwin pulls off.

"No more," he pants, tilting his head back to shake a few stray hairs out of his face. Levi makes a strangled sound like the sight arouses him and while Erwin wasn't doing it on purpose, he can't say he minds. He needs Levi horny after all.

He is, of course, still hard, sticking out of his pants with effortless lewdness, something Erwin didn't think he'd like this much. Maybe Erwin never really realised how incredibly sexy he looks in his harness either, at least not in a scenario like this. So when Levi reaches for his straps, surely to try and get some more clothes off after all, Erwin is almost offended.

"What do you think you're doing," Erwin mutters, not even really asking when he holds Levi back. He doesn't wait for any kind of answer either, reaching for the oil again to pour a fair amount into his palm before wrapping his hand back around Levi's cock.

"I told you I only need this."

Whether or not Levi truly catches on to the thought, or the meaning of it, Erwin's hand stroking up and down his cock is enough to make him groan and shiver, his head tipping back when Erwin indulges one last time with his thumb teasing the head of Levi's cock. But the hotness of it against Erwin's skin only reminds him of how much he wants it inside, so he strokes back down towards the base, holding it in place when he brings his hips into position.

Levi brings his hands to his sides before he even looks back at Erwin, holding on with the strong grip Erwin is so weak for to help guide him. Hurry however, proves inefficient in this situation because Erwin has to let go of Levi's cock to balance himself, so the first time he tries to push down, Levi's length slips past his muscle and up to the small of Erwin's back.

First, Erwin shivers to the rather unusual sensation, but the frustrated groan follows soon after because he doesn't remember this ever happening before. Not when it wasn't on purpose anyway. It always looks so easy when Levi does it. Something Levi seems aware of too.

"You need some practice," he mocks, a hand stroking down over Erwin's thigh to squeeze before he helps him push his hips back up. And true enough, Erwin has to admit, they don't choose this position very often, at least, not with him on top.

"Hush," Erwin tells him anyway, reaching back for Levi's cock again after all. The grip he has on him feels safe, so Erwin isn't all that worried about his balance. And Levi certainly deserves the squeeze Erwin gives his length when he grabs for the base, unable to help his smirk when Levi twitches under him.

He looks like he wants to say something else about that, but the words turn into a curse only Levi could have the mouth to say when Erwin holds his cock in place this time, taking him in one smooth motion. The sensation almost makes Erwin lose his balance after all, especially when Levi can't keep his hips still, but he wouldn't be the commander of the Survey Corps if he didn't know how to balance his body.

"Good," Erwin moans once he's recovered from that, rolling his hips to get a feel for it. "Finally."

He can't help saying it, savouring this feeling he's been craving all day when he starts to move, Levi's hips jerking. When Erwin looks at him, his face is flushed and sweaty with arousal, eyes glued to Erwin, so Erwin leans back to give him something more to look at. Because Levi isn't the only one who enjoys a little attention once in a while.

"Fuck- Erwin..."

Levi bites at his lower lip when Erwin moves like that for him, stretching out his muscles a bit before he eases into a position that makes it easy for him to move, starts getting into a rhythm. Levi needs a second to catch up, to follow Erwin's lead, but he gets the hang of it eventually, thrusting up every time Erwin pushes his hips down. It's deep and slow, Levi's cock dragging along Erwin's insides, heating him up. It's just the way Erwin likes Levi inside him.

"God, you should see yourself."

Levi practically purrs the words, the heat in his voice enough to make Erwin shiver, especially when he knows just how alluring this sight can be. Levi never ceases to amaze him without even trying and it feels good to know that Erwin can do the same thing.

But Levi wouldn't be Levi if just looking was enough for him. And while the loss of one of his hands around Erwin's waist isn't the most pleasant thing, he certainly makes up for it when he starts groping at Erwin all over instead. The slow pace makes it rather easy for him too, his fingers brushing all the way up to Erwin's chest to tease at his nipples and then back down again over the quivering muscles in Erwin's stomach.

The sensations are really starting to get to Erwin when Levi presses his fingers into his skin hard, showing off the strength that could carry Erwin to the end of the world. And while the slow pace feels good and more than satisfying, Erwin is starting to need a little more.

" _Levi_ ," he groans. "Faster- _ah... touch me._ "

Hissing to the words, Levi loses his rhythm for a second, but then sets a new one, faster, curling his hand around Erwin's cock. It's almost too much with the change of pace, but Erwin's hips start moving practically on their own, desperate for more, for all Levi is capable of giving him.

" _Yes_." Erwin tips his head back when Levi rubs his thumb into the sensitive flesh of his cock just underneath the head, teasing out some pre-cum that he uses to slick up his hand, though in the end he doesn't even really stroke, rather providing friction with just holding his hand where Erwin's cock bounces up and down when moves. But it doesn't feel any less satisfying and Erwin can feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach, getting closer.

Erwin nearly curses to the feeling, because he doesn't quite want to stop yet when it feels this good. But he's still desperate for some release and he still has Levi's clothes to take off. They'll surely be up for another round after that. So Erwin lets the feeling take over after all, lets it guide his hips and set the pace, oblivious to all the lewd sounds he makes when he tells Levi he's getting close.

" _Good,_ " Levi tells him, because he knows Erwin loves hearing his voice like this, strained with lust and hunger. His grip on Erwin's waist tightens, fingers curling around Erwin's cock when he twists his wrist for a better angle to jerk him off, as if Erwin really needs the extra friction. He's so close already it seems hard to keep moving this fast, to maintain any kind of rhythm.

He doesn't have to though, all the friction is more than enough to tip Erwin over the edge. When it really hits him, Erwin throws his head back, hips pushing down towards Levi's thrusts and forward where he feels the palm of his hand pressing against his cock. It changes the pace yet again, no rhythm left in the jerks of Erwin's hips when Levi grips his cock harder, his strokes long and generous before his own hips start shaking. Erwin can feel his orgasm too before the aftermath of his own is really gone, how Levi thrusts into him so desperately before he seems unable to move another muscle.

Leaning forward, Erwin steals a few sloppy kisses from Levi's lips before having him inside starts feeling like too much, riding out the lingering aftermath with a few gentle touches. Satisfied then for the moment, Erwin pulls his hips up one last time to ease off Levi, choosing to flop down on the mattress next to him afterwards. He huffs when Levi does, chuckles when Levi wipes some sweat off his brow.

"Fuck," he mutters, shifting to look at Erwin. "You ruined my clothes."

"Hm." Erwin takes a fleeting look, noting that, Levi's clothes are soaked in several spots, for several reasons. But Erwin isn't sorry. Not really.

"Looks hot," Erwin tells him instead, smirking when Levi scrunches up his nose. He didn't seem to mind all that much just now though. "You should watch your sex-appeal."

"God, shut up, you idiot." Levi shakes his head, shoving at Erwin's shoulder before he grabs for the straps over his chest. "I'm sweating like a pig."

The motion makes Erwin move again after all, less tired than he felt a second ago. He uses the strength to swat Levi's hands off, pecking his cheek.

"Don't worry," he says, staring to work at the straps himself. "I'm not done yet."

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I managed to delete this, but I did. Take me away from the internet I no longer know how it works


End file.
